The present disclosure relates to subterranean formation operations and, more particularly, to fluid loss control packages for use in subterranean formation operations.
Hydrocarbon producing wells (e.g., oil producing wells, gas producing wells, and the like) are created and stimulated using various treatment fluids introduced into the wells to perform a number of subterranean formation operations. The general term “treatment fluid,” as used herein, refers generally to any fluid that may be used in a subterranean application in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment fluid” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any component thereof.
Hydrocarbon producing wells are first formed by drilling a wellbore into a subterranean formation, involving circulating a drilling treatment fluid as the wellbore is bored out using a drill bit. Primary cementing may then be performed using a cement slurry treatment fluid to enhance the structural integrity of the wellbore. Stimulation of hydrocarbon producing wells involves introducing a fracturing treatment fluid, sometimes called a carrier treatment fluid when particulates entrained therein. The fracturing treatment fluid is pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation (which may also be referred to herein simply as a “formation”) above a fracture gradient sufficient to break down the formation and create one or more fractures therein. As used herein, the term “fracture gradient” refers to a pressure (e.g., flow rate) necessary to create or enhance at least one fracture in a subterranean formation.
Typically, particulate solids are suspended in a portion of one or more treatment fluids and then deposited into the fractures. The particulate solids, known as “proppant particulates” or simply “proppant” serve to prevent the fractures from fully closing once the hydraulic pressure is removed. By keeping the fractures from fully closing, the proppant particulates form a proppant pack having interstitial spaces that act as conductive paths through which fluids produced from the formation may flow. As used herein, the term “proppant pack” refers to a collection of proppant particulates in a fracture, thereby forming a “propped fracture.”
“Gravel packing” and “frac-packing” are additional stimulation techniques. Gravel packing is a particulate control method in which a permeable screen is placed in a wellbore and the annulus between the screen and the formation surface is packed with gravel of a specific size designed to prevent the passage of loose particles from flowing through the gravel packed screen, referred to as a “gravel pack.” “Frac-packing” is a combined hydraulic fracturing and gravel packing treatment in which a substantially particulate-free treatment fluid is pumped through the annulus between a permeable screen and a wellbore above the fracture gradient. Thereafter, a treatment fluid comprising particulates is pumped through the annulus and the particulates are placed within the at least one fracture and in the annulus between the permeable screen and the wellbore, forming both a “proppant pack” in the fracture and a “gravel pack” in the annulus.
During any of the aforementioned subterranean formation operations, a portion of the treatment fluid used may be lost during the operation. This loss may be due, for example, to undesirable leak-off into natural or created fractures or fissures present in the formation. The loss of the treatment fluids may, among other things, render the treatment fluid less effective or ineffective, result in a buildup of any solid materials within the formation (i.e., a “filter cake) hindering production operations, and the like.